Coolness
by heldin-delta
Summary: Harry hat einen Auftrag. Mit Malfoy. Der eine Sonnenbrille trägt, obwohl es regnet. Wieso? Lesen und rausfinden! Jeder Fanfic-Autor muss so eine Fic mal schreiben. Hier ist meine.


Harry hatte es erwartet, dass Draco Malfoy noch immer der coolste Magier sein würde, den er je gesehen hatte. Er war sich dessen umso bewusster gewesen, da er selbst immer noch das genaue Gegenteil von „cool" darstellte, und daran weder sein Heldenstatus noch die neue Brille noch seine Aurorenrobe etwas ändern konnte. Er hatte die dafür erforderlichen Gene wohl einfach nicht abbekommen, egal wie locker und beliebt seine Eltern zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen sein mochten.

Draco Malfoy allerdings hatte die Gene, und jede einzelne seiner Zellen strömte mehr Coolness aus, als es für einen einzelnen Menschen eigentlich tragbar war. Umso irritierender war der billige Trick, den sich der Blonde wohl zur Unterstreichung dieser Coolness zu nutzen gemacht hatte. Es war etwas, dass Colin Creevey vielleicht getan und ganz sicher nötig gehabt hätte, aber was bei Merlin hatte nur den ungekrönten Prinzen Slytherins dazu gebracht?

„Du trägst eine Sonnenbrille", stellte er trocken fest.

Malfoy rührte sich nicht sondern machte mit seinem „Du-existierst-in-meiner-Sphäre-nicht"-Spielchen weiter, das er bei Harrys Ankunft vor gut 20 Minuten begonnen hatte und das ihm wohl unglaublichen Spaß zu machen schien.

„Du trägst eine Sonnenbrille", wiederholte er, „und es schüttet wie aus Eimern."

Das stimmte. Der Regen klatschte erbarmungslos auf sie herab und ließ ihre Roben an ihnen kleben wie eine zweite Haut, und noch dazu nahm er ihnen jegliche Sicht auf alles, was mehr als 5 Meter entfernt war. Der Blonde reagierte immer noch nicht – er wandte noch nicht einmal den Kopf in Harrys Richtung – und dieser rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Du trägst eine Sonnenbrille", begann er wieder, „es schüttet wie aus Eimern, _und _es ist gleich Mitternacht!"

Der Slytherin seufzte leise, das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass er noch lebte und nicht im Regen ertrunken war, rührte sich aber sonst nicht. In der Ferne donnerte es leise.

„Meinst du nicht, dass selbst deine großartige Slytherincoolness ihre Grenzen hat?"

Der Blonde drehte ihm das Gesicht zu und legte seinen Kopf schief. Regentropfen liefen von den pechschwarzen Gläsern herunter und perlten an seiner Nase ab. Es war nicht zu fassen, aber selbst durchnässt wie ein begossener Pudel und mit diesem lächerlichen Ding im Gesicht sah er immer noch aus wie ein griechischer Gott, der nur auf der Erde wandelte, um ein wenig Unfrieden zu stiften.

„Gibt es nichts anderes, womit du dich beschäftigen kannst, Potter?" fragte Malfoy dann deutlich angenervt. „Vielleicht mit dem Fall oder meinetwegen auch mit der Form der Wolken oder was sonst noch in deinem Spatzenhirn von Belang ist – und nichts mit mir zu tun hat?!"

Harry schnaubte leise und verschränkte die Arme. „Kein Grund, gleich beleidigend zu werden", gab er zurück, „ich hab mich nur gewundert." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Kannst du mit dem Ding auch nur einen Meter weit gucken?"

„Ich sehe besser als du", erwiderte der Blonde knapp, und Harry schnaubte erneut.

„Klar, und ich trage rosa Höschen", flüsterte er lautlos in die Dunkelheit, eigentlich sicher, dass das Geräusch von Regen und Donner diesen Kommentar verschlucken würde.

„Es gibt durchaus Dinge, die du mir nicht erzählen musst, auch wenn wir für diesen Fall Partner sind", meinte Draco dann spöttisch, und Harry lief schlagartig rot an.

„Das war nicht ernst gemeint", sagte er und versuchte, einen Rest Würde in seine Stimme zu legen, „und wie konntest du das überhaupt hören? Was bist du? So eine Art menschliche Fledermaus?"

Wieder wandten sich ihm die hinter dem dunklen Glas verborgenen Augen zu, und er hätte gern nervös gezappelt, verbot sich aber jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche. „Verdammt nah dran, Potter", erwiderte der Blonde dann kryptisch und mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und wollte gerade den Mund zu einer entsprechenden Frage öffnen, als Malfoy in einer unmissverständlichen Geste, still zu sein, die Hand hob und konzentriert in das Tosen des Sturms zu lauschen schien. Harry verzog leicht zweifelnd sein Gesicht und versuchte seinerseits, irgendetwas anderes als das unentwegte Geplätscher von Regen und fernen Donner wahrzunehmen, hätte aber wohl genauso gut versuchen können, das Gras beim Wachsen zu beobachten. Sein Partner schien mehr Erfolg zu haben, denn er nickte plötzlich und trat dann so nah an Harry heran, dass dieser reflexmäßig gern zurückgewichen wäre und sich ihm urplötzlich die Frage aufdrängte, ob Malfoy wohl immer so nach Regen roch oder ob das nur an dem Unwetter lag.

„Sie sind hier", wisperte er leise, und sein Atem strich kühl über Harrys Ohrmuschel, „folge mir." Er konnte nur benommen nicken, zu sehr über die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers verwirrt, der den Blonden gern in unmittelbarer Nähe behalten hätte, um irgendetwas Schlaues zu erwidern.

Malfoy erwartete wohl auch gar keine Antwort, denn er drehte sich sofort um und begann, sich zielstrebig einen Weg durch die Büsche zu suchen. Harry stolperte hinterher, seufzend erkennend, dass der Slytherin wohl tatsächlich recht gehabt hatte und wirklich besser sehen konnte als er, Sonnenbrille hin oder her. Es war ein entmutigender Gedanke.

Nach einer Weile hörte er das aufgeregte Gewirr von Stimmen, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er angenommen, dass Malfoy einfach nur losgelaufen war, um weitere Gespräche über seine Sonnenbrille zu unterbinden, aber anscheinend hatte er tatsächlich gewusst, wo sich ihre Ziele aufhielten.

Er warf dem Blonden einen halb verdächtigenden, halb bewundernden Blick zu, und fasste unwillkürlich seinen Zauberstab fester. „Woher wusstest du, dass sie…", begann er, aber Draco schnitt ihm mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung das Wort ab. Harry rückte unbeirrt ein Stück näher und versuchte es erneut. „Ich meine es ernst. Wie hast du gewusst, dass…" Dieses Mal legte sich eine kühle Hand über seinen Mund, und die sonnenbebrillten Augen wandten sich ihm erneut zu. Selbst durch die Gläser hindurch konnte er schier das entnervte Feuer sehen, dass in den silbernen Augen brannte. „Merlin und Morgana, hälst du _jemals _die Klappe? Wie bist du durch dein Aurorexamen gekommen – hast du die Prüfer zu Tode gequatscht?!"

Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, und der Blonde zog seine Hand zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. Merkwürdige Reaktion.

„Ich war gut", gab er spitz zurück, und Malfoy seufzte.

„Sicher warst du das. Der heilige Potter, bis in die Haarspitzen, seit du diese Narbe auf der Stirn hast."

Er verengte die Augen und kam sich plötzlich vor als wären sie wieder auf Hogwarts und 16 statt 26. Einzig Malfoy hatte diese Wirkung auf ihn, und eine Welle von Wut rauschte über ihn hinweg. „Du bist immer noch ein Arsch, Malfoy!"

Der Blonde zischte alarmiert auf, und das kurze Triumphgefühl, das ihn durchschossen hatte, wurde alsbald von Panik abgelöst - das Stimmengewirr hatte plötzlich aufgehört, und einige Augenpaare sahen in ihre Richtung.

_Großartig._

„Hast du das auch gehört, Steve?" fragte einer der Männer, und ein Bär von einem Mann hinter ihm gab ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich.

Malfoy fluchte leise und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Harry tat es ihm nach und schickte im gleichen Atemzug einen Patronus los, um Verstärkung zu rufen. Eigentlich hätte er das sofort tun sollen, aber anscheinend funktionierte sein Hirn nicht sonderlich in Malfoys Gegenwart. Ein weiterer entmutigender Gedanke.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy die Sonnenbrille abnahm - entweder konnte er doch nicht so ausgezeichnet sehen, wie er behauptet hatte, oder er hatte Angst um das gute Stück - hörte dann neben sich das charakteristische Geräusch eines unter schweren Stiefeln zerberstenden Stocks und ließ reflexartig einen Fluch los, der dem Schmerzensschrei nach auch sein Ziel traf. Er grinste befriedigt und rollte sich elegant durch das Unterholz in einer raschen Bewegung, die jeden Hollywoodstuntman vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, und betäubte den nächsten Angreifer mit einem "Stupefy".

„AUROREN!" rief da einer von den nach auf der Lichtung stehenden Schmuggler, und Harry unterdrückte ein trockenes Schnauben. Blitzmerker.

Er duckte sich tiefer in das Dickicht und zielte in die Gruppe, in Gedanken durchgehend, wie erfolgversprechend einer der Narkose-Flüche wohl war, die ähnlich funktionierten wie Handgranaten, nur dass sie benebelnde Gase anstelle von Explosionen mit sich brachten. Ein einzelner Fluch würde vermutlich vier ausknocken - sie standen zu weit auseinander für eine größere Wirkung - aber wenn er sich mit Malfoy absprach... Wo war der Blonde eigentlich?

Er hatte gerade den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als plötzlich ein blonder Blitz aus den Büschen zu seiner Linken sprang und die verblüfften Verbrecher mit bloßen Händen angriff. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er von sich geworfen, und das herrenlose Stück Holz kollerte nutzlos vor Harrys Füßen herum, der es fassungslos anstarrte. Was ZUR HÖLLE hatte Malfoy bloß vor? Wollte er sich umbringen?!

Er wagte es nicht, die Kämpfenden aus seinem Versteck heraus anzugreifen, da er fürchtete, seinen - _unglaublich dämlichen _- Partner zu verletzen, aber allem Anschein nach war das auch gar nicht nötig. Malfoy kämpfte sich mit einer unmenschlich schnellen Folge von Tritten und Schlägen durch die Meute, wich Flüchen aus und hatte dabei die ganze Zeit ein derart diabolisches Lächeln auf den Zügen, dass Harry sich ein ums andere mal fragte, ob dem Slytherin überhaupt der Ernst der Situation bewusst war.

Ein giftig roter Strahl zischte plötzlich über die Lichtung und traf Malfoy in den Rücken, der gequält aufstöhnte und dann prompt in die Knie ging. Harry musste sich selbst zurückhalten, nicht völlig kopflos auf die Lichtung zu hechten, und sah dann hilflos zu, wie der Blonde blutend zusammenbrach. _Den Dreck wird er nie aus seiner Kleidung _bekommen, schoss es ihm konfus durch den Kopf, und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Anscheinend waren doch nicht alle Feinde auf der Lichtung, ein paar mussten sich mit ihnen zwischen den Büschen verstecken...

Er kauerte sich noch enger an den Waldboden, innerlich seine lieben Kollegen verfluchend, die noch immer auf sich warten ließen, als plötzlich die Hölle losbrach.

Dutzende von Stupefys erklangen und die Lichtstrahlen der Flüche erhellten die Lichtung ein paar Sekunden lang taghell, ehe die Schmuggler unter den Dutzenden von Flüchen wie die Fliegen in den Dreck fielen. Harry verharrte noch einen Augenblick geräuschlos und völlig verwirrt in seiner Position, bis er die Gestalt Kingsley Shacklebolts zwischen den Bäumen aus den Schatten treten sah. Er atmete erleichtert auf und stürzte dann an Dracos Seite, dessen Blut inzwischen den Boden unter ihm in ein tintiges Rot gefärbt hatte. Wer hatte ihn bloß verletzt, wo doch die Feinde vor ihm gewesen waren, der Fluch jedoch von hinten kam?

Er verdrängte den Gedanken und beschäftigte sich erstmal mit Wichtigerem, was in diesem Fall der blutende Slytherin war, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und so flach atmete, dass man die Hebungen seines Brustkorbs mehr erahnte als wirklich sah. „Verdammt, Malfoy", fluchte er, „wurdest du als Kind wiederholt auf den Kopf fallen gelassen oder hast in letzter Zeit zu viele Bruce Lee-Filme gesehen? Wie konntest du nur so blöd sein, deinen Zauberstab wegzuwerfen?"

Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt weit, die irgendwie heller schienen als gewöhnlich, und blinzelte kurz. „Keine Ahnung, was ein Bruce Lee ist, Potter", erwiderte er leise, „aber geh trotzdem weg."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich auf ein fast komisches Level, ehe er den Verletzten wütend bei den Schultern packte. „Wurdest du an den Kopf getroffen und hast dein halbes Gehirn verloren, oder bist du einfach so so dämlich, dass du Hilfe nicht mal annimmst, wenn du halbtot bist? Du musst nach St Mungos!"

Malfoy drehte den Kopf weg und atmete angestrengt durch den Mund. Seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst, und in dem fahlen Licht, dass durch die Baumwipfel auf sie fiel, sobald in der Nähe ein Blitz erschien, sah er mehr tot als lebendig aus. „Geh. Weg.", wiederholte der Blonde fest.

„Malfoy...", begann er, als sich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn nötigte, von dem Verletzten wegzugehen. Er drehte sich ärgerlich um und blickte direkt in die beunruhigten Augen des Ministers.

„Potter, lassen Sie den Mann sofort los", ordnete Shacklebolt an, und Harry runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte die Hände seines Vorgesetzten ab.

„Minister, dieser Mann muss sofort nach St Mungos!" beharrte er, woraufhin der Ältere nur nochmals und mit mehr Nachdruck nach seiner Schulter griff.

„Zuerst müssen Sie da weg, Potter", sagte er fest, „Sie sind in Gefahr."

Harry hätte ihm am liebsten den Vogel gezeigt, besann sich dann aber. „Minister", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der deutlich zeigte, dass er den Älteren in diesem Moment für ziemlich geistig weggetreten ansah, „_ich_ liege hier nicht rum und verblute allmählich, während Sie ein nettes Pläuschchen mit meinem Partner halten! _Ich _bin unversehrt und würde nur gern verhindern, dass dieser blonde Mistkerl und meinen Händen stirbt, bevor ich ihn verprügeln konnte, weil er so unglaublich dämlich ist!"

„Von dir ist das ja fast ein Kompliment, Potter", kam es leise von Draco, und hätte er nicht halbtot vor ihm gelegen, hätte Harry ihm nur zu gern einen Tritt für diesen Kommentar verpasst.

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf Shacklebolts Zügen, dann fing er sich wieder und verengte leicht die Augen. „Das hier ist kein Spiel, Potter", sagte er leise, „und ich habe Sie nicht gebeten, zurückzutreten, ich habe es angeordnet. Gehen Sie von Mr Malfoy weg und wir kümmern uns um ihn. Und seien Sie sich sicher - momentan befinden Sie sich in größerer Gefahr als er."

Harry stand zähneknirschend auf - das Ganze würde wohl kein Ende finden, wenn er es nicht tat - und trat zur Seite, woraufhin sowohl Shacklebolt wie auch Malfoy erleichtert aufatmeten. Der Blonde schlug augenblicklich wieder die Augen auf und sah den Minister abwartend an, der zunächst Harry einige Schritte von dem Verletzten wegzog und ihm dann ein kleines Fläschchen zuwarf. Malfoy fing es mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die die Schwere seiner Wunde Lügen strafte, entkorkte es und setzte es dann gierig an seine Lippen. Ein Tropfen des Trankes verfehlte seinen Mund und fiel leuchtend rot auf seinen Hemdkragen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, nicht wirklich von dem überzeugt, was er da sah, bis vor seinen Augen zuerst der Blutstrom versiegte und sich dann die Wunde schloss. Nicht einmal eine Narbe blieb zurück.

„Was...", setzte er an, verstummte aber dann, als Malfoy aufstand als sei nichts passiert, "Accio Zauberstab" rief und kurz darauf der weggeworfene Stab in seine ausgestreckten Finger flog.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Malfoy?" erkundigte sich Shacklebolt steif, und der Blonde grinste kurz als Antwort und setzte dann seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Der Minister seufzte, und Harry wäre nur zu gern explodiert.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Was war in diesem Trank?! Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen!" rief er aufgebracht, und der Minister seufzte abermals.

„Das ist kompliziert, Potter", erwiderte er. Harry ballte die Fäuste.

„Kompliziert?! Das ist jawohl die Untertreibung des Jahres! Wenn Sie solch einen Wundertrank unter Verschluss halten, dann ist das..."

„Kein Wundertrank, Potter", warf Malfoy trocken ein, „Blut."

Für ein paar Augenblicke herrschte vollkommene Stille. Der Regen tropfte trommelnd auf die Blätter. Dann: „WAS?!"

Malfoy seufzte und nahm die Brille wieder ab. „Wirklich verwunderlich, dass du es zum Auror geschafft hast", murmelte er, „ich bin ein Vampir."

Harry blinzelte und starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Es würde Sinn machen – Malfoys übermenschliche Sinne, seine kleine Demonstration an Kraft und Geschwindigkeit und nicht zuletzt die rasche Wundheilung. Und jetzt sah er es auch in den einst silbernen Augen, die nun diese unheimlich blassgraue, fast weiße Färbung hatten, und an der Pupille, die nicht länger rund sondern geschlitzt war, wie bei einer Katze. Er schluckte.

„Aber…", flüsterte er irgendwann heiser, „…wann?"

Malfoy zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers über die viel zu scharfen Eckzähne. „Lange Geschichte", gab er kurz zur Antwort, „ich muss dann auch los."

Und damit apparierte er sich weg.

XXX

„Das… das ist…" Er rang nach Atem und gestikulierte wild. „Das ist unglaublich!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Potter, Ihr Kopf läuft ganz rot an", erwiderte Shacklebolt trocken.

Harry verengte seine Augen, und in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe explodierte ein Goldfischglas. Der arme unschuldige Insasse des Glases wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und fiel dann mit einem satten Plumpsen in die Kaffeetasse des Ministers, der Harry einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf und dann rasch den Kaffee in Wasser verwandelte.

Harry hatte den Anstand, ein betretenes Gesicht zu machen, ehe er kellertief seufzte und sich in einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

„Seit wann ist er… verwandelt?" fragte er nach einer Weile stockend, und der Ältere lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Nun, Potter, es obliegt nicht mir, Ihnen davon zu erzählen. Nach den Einzelheiten müssen Sie schon Mr Malfoy fragen", antwortete er ausweichend, und Harry schnaubte.

„Er wird mir kein Wort sagen, und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau", gab er gereizt zurück, seine Finger in die Lehnen des Stuhls krallend. „Sie haben mich heute Nacht mit einem Vampir losgeschickt, Shacklebolt – Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung, und Sie wissen das auch!"

Die Augen des Ministers blitzten unwillig auf. „Ich schulde Ihnen überhaupt nichts", sagte er scharf, „Sie waren zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr. Mr Malfoy verfügt über ein Maß an Kontrolle, das das Ihre um einiges übersteigt!"

„Ach, tatsächlich", erwiderte Harry kühl, „und wieso haben Sie ihn dann mit diesem Fluch ausgeschaltet?" Dass es einer der Ihren gewesen war, der Malfoy so hinterrücks angegriffen hatte, das war ihm klar gewesen, sobald Draco die Vampir-Bombe hatte platzen lassen, und er war sich sicher, dass es auch Malfoy klar war. Was der Blonde davon hielt, war wohl eine ganz andere Geschichte.

„Wieso haben Sie es nicht getan?" fragte Shacklebolt kurz zurück, „Malfoy hat Recht, wissen Sie. Sie hätten sich schon längst zusammenreimen müssen, was mit ihm los ist – dafür wurden Sie schließlich ausgebildet. Sie hätten die Gefahr erkennen müssen, lange bevor wir eintrafen."

„Sie haben doch selbst gerade gesagt, dass er für mich nie eine Gefahr darstellte!" gab Harry wütend zurück, „und das war mir bewusst, auch als er am Boden lag und vor Blutdurst vermutlich fast verrückt geworden ist!"

Shacklebolt schnaubte spöttisch. „Sie haben _gewusst, _dass er Ihnen nichts tun würde?"

„Ja!" sagte Harry heftig, „das würde er nie tun!"

Shacklebolt starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang irritiert an. „Wenn Sie das so sehen", sagte er dann ruhig, „weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum Sie sich so aufregen." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und deutete auf den Flur. „Ich denke, dieses Gespräch ist beendet. Mr Malfoy befindet sich im Manor. Guten Abend, Potter."

XXX

Er kochte.

Seit geschlagenen 2 Stunden stand er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt vor Malfoy Manor und verhandelte mit diversen Hauselfen darüber, ob er die geheiligten Hallen betreten durfte. Gerade war wieder einer erschienen, der ihm mit einem eindeutigen Malfoy-Grinsen – anscheinend kopierten Hauselfen irgendwann die Eigenarten ihrer Herren – verkündete, dass „der Lord den Potter-Mensch nicht wünschen zu seht", was Harry dazu übersetzt hatte, dass Draco sich weiterhin in seiner Arschloch-Rolle gefiel und sich vorgenommen hatte, Harry bis auf weiteres zu ignorieren.

_Wenigstens kann es nicht schlimmer kommen, _dachte er sarkastisch, woraufhin ein Blitz in den Baum neben ihm einschlug, ein Ast abbrach und seine Brille im Fall von der Nase wischte, die daraufhin mit einem recht spektakulären Geräusch zerbrach.

Zuviel war zuviel.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren ließ er seiner Magie freien Lauf, und das schwere Eisentor vor ihm flog mit einem schrillen Quietschen auf. Ein wahres Rudel an Hauselfen erschien mit unzähligen „Plop"-Geräuschen vor ihm und fing an, ihn mit Flüchen, Steinen und Schimpfworten zu bewerfen, was jedoch alles an der zweiten Woge seiner Magie abprallte, die auch gleich darauf die kleinen Gestalten durch die Luft wirbelte und sie in einiger Entfernung bewusstlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, ob sich die kleinen Geschöpfe wohl verletzt hatten – Hauselfen hielten einiges aus, das hatte ihn die Begegnung mit Dobby gelehrt – und marschierte weiter auf das nun unbewachte Haus zu, passierte Dutzende Abwehrzauber als wären es Spinnweben und stieß dann die Tür auf.

Malfoy lehnte lässig an einem Spiegel ihm gegenüber, der beeindruckender Weise nicht den Blonden sondern ein durchnässtes Abbild von Harry zeigte. Diese ganze Vampirgeschichte ging viel tiefer, als es ihm bewusst gewesen war.

„Potter", begrüßte Draco ihn trocken, als hätten sie sich zufällig auf der Straße gesehen und als wäre Harry nicht gerade wie eine Ein-Mann-Armee in sein Haus einmarschiert, „du hier!"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy", fauchte Harry wütend zurück, „ich stand die letzten zwei Stunden wie ein Trottel vor deinem dämlichen Tor und bin fast im Regen ertrunken!"

„Tja", erwiderte der Blonde lakonisch, „da es dir anscheinend so wenig Mühe macht, hier herein zu spazieren, stellt sich die Frage, wieso du das nicht einfach vorher getan hast?"

Harry verengte ärgerlich die Augen. „Du hättest mich auch einfach reinlassen können!"

Malfoy seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. „Es ist für dich als Liebling und Held der magischen Welt vermutlich ein Schock, aber ich wollte dich einfach nicht sehen!"

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen traf ihn dieser Satz mehr als er es sollte, und Harry schluckte schwer. „Das ist mir ziemlich egal, Malfoy", erwiderte er bissig, „wir müssen reden."

Der Slytherin trat näher, bis er so dicht vor Harry stand, dass er jedes Detail seiner Züge ausmachen konnte – die extreme Blässe, die früher aristokratisch gewirkt hatte, jetzt nur noch Blutleere verhieß; die fein definierten Muskeln, die sich leicht unter dem dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes abzeichneten; die tödlichen Eckzähne, die im Licht der Kronleuchter gefährlich funkelten, und nicht zuletzt diese irritierenden Augen. Harry stellte mehr oder weniger verwundert fest, dass er das Silber, das zuvor dort geherrscht hatte, wirklich vermisste.

„Ich werde langsam sauer, Potty, und ich glaube kaum, dass du das erleben willst, oder?" flüsterte Draco leise. Harry tat ihm nicht mal den Gefallen, auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Draco blinzelte kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Du hast Recht", stellte er verwundert fest, „fragt sich nur, wieso? Bist du lebensmüde?!" Er legte leicht den Kopf schief, und Harry nahm abwesend die zwei runden Narben war, die in Höhe seiner Schlagader sichtbar wurden. „Ich bin wirklich ein Vampir, Potter. Ich trinke Blut. Ich bin gefährlich."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry gelassen, „aber du würdest mir nichts tun. Nie. Oder?"

Der Vampir blinzelte wieder, und für einen winzigen Augenblick zeigte sich ein Anflug von Panik in seinen Zügen. Er drehte sich rasch um und trat einige Schritte zurück, wieder auf den Spiegel zugehend. „Ich würde wirklich gern wissen, woher du immer diese hirnlosen Ideen hast", sagte der Blonde dann und fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch sein Haar, woraufhin er leise fluchte. Mit einem entnervten Lächeln drehte er sich wieder um. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was es für ein Problem ist, gut auszusehen, wenn man kein Spiegelbild mehr hat."

Harry ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein sondern trat nun seinerseits so nah an den Slytherin heran, dass sich ihr Atem vermischte. „Du weichst aus."

Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich, und er gab ein kleines, fauchendes Geräusch von sich, dass in Harry sämtliche Alarmglocken hätte schrillen lassen müssen. Stattdessen aber blieb er ruhig und starrte dem Anderen weiter in die Augen.

„Schön, Potter", sagte Draco dann entnervt, „bitte sehr. Ich würde dir nichts tun, du bist also sicher vor dem großen bösen Vampir. Hilft dir das jetzt? Kannst du mich nun in Ruhe lassen?"

Harry erlaubte sich ein genüssliches Lächeln. „Nein", antwortete er trocken.

Ein dumpfes Grollen entrang sich Dracos Kehle, und er stieß den Dunkelhaarigen wütend von sich. „Bei Merlin, was willst du denn noch?!"

Harry trat unbeirrt wieder näher. „Rate", flüsterte er, so nah an Dracos Ohr, dass seine Lippen dessen Ohrmuschel berührten, und legte dann, ungeachtet der plötzlichen Starre, die durch den Körper des Vampirs zu schießen schien, seine Lippen auf den Punkt, an dem er zuvor die Bissnarbe gesehen hatte.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, dann seufzte Draco leise auf und nur Augenblicke später wurde Harrys Mund heftig von dem köstlichen Hals fortgezogen. Brennende Augen bohrten sich in seine, ehe der Slytherin wahrhaft teuflisch grinste und sich seine Eckzähne dadurch noch deutlicher abzeichneten.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt, Potter", wisperte er mit einem Unterton, der das Blut Harrys in die unteren Körperregionen schießen ließ, ehe er den Gryffindor wieder an sich zog und ihn heftig küsste.

Er hatte wohl Recht, er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, worauf er sich einließ. Aber wenn dieser Kuss, der ihm das Gefühl gab, gleichzeitig unbesiegbar und so verletzlich wie nie zuvor zu sein, auch nur ein bisschen davon preisgab, was auf ihn zukam, dann war ihm das herzlich egal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tata, ein kleiner, vermutlich etwas seltsamer One-Shot, den ich während meiner letzten Zugfahrt geschrieben hab… Jaja, es hat also doch sein Gutes, wenn die Deutsche Bahn mal wieder Verspätung hat! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Hinterlasst einen Review??

Damit hätte ich dann auch meine obligatorische Vampir-Story abgeschlossen – über ein Sequel lässt sich verhandeln XD


End file.
